Transformers 4: A New Beginning
by SpacePirate09
Summary: My version of the fourth installment! This fic takes place right after the events of the third movie. Sam and Carly are happy together, but what about Mikaela? What happened between them? And what is Optimus so worried about?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** This fic takes place right after the events of the third movie. (SPOILER ALERT) The autobots are now even more scattered around the globe, working side by side with humans where they are needed. Sam and Carly are happy and together, and Sam finally feels that he can relax, that he doesn t need to be the hero. Or can he? Carly has got her old job at the British Embassy back, and Sam goes back to delivering mail. But what about Mikaela? Where was she during the events of The Dark of the Moon? And what is she doing now? And what is Optimus so worried about? This is my take on a fourth installment!_

**Transformers 4: A New Beginning**

The sun was finally setting, glowing bright red as it almost disappeared completely over the horizon. The warm air suddenly got a little chilly, and Carly moved a little closer to Sam, as they sat there, on the roof of Sam s car, or, as he preferred to be called; Bumblebee.

Sam slowly put his hand around Carly's shoulder, and Bumblebee started the radio on low volume. Carly sighed, "It's so beautiful here, Sam."

Sam nodded, feeling relaxed. They were quiet again. Only the radio could be heard. The rest of the world seemed so at peace. Suddenly the song that was playing ended and the voice on the radio declared that it was the tenth of July. Tomorrow would be the eleventh. Unwillingly, Sam s thoughts went to the events of July the eleventh, last year. That was the day Mikaela had broken up with him. He didn t really know why these thoughts entered his mind now of all times, when he was sitting here, looking at a perfect sunset with his new, absolutely perfect girlfriend. Why did the past have to pay him a visit now?

But Sam's train of thoughts suddenly came to an abrupt halt anyway, as Carly started to scream. They both jumped of the car. The car jumped too, wondering what had just happened.

"A BUG! There was a bug on my knee!" Carly shouted, frantically brushing of her legs with her hands, looking around her. Bee and Sam breathed out. Sam chuckled slightly.

"Relax angel, it s long gone by now," he said, wrapping his arms around her. Carly rested her head on his shoulder, feeling secure. Sam smiled. He couldn t believe how lucky he was. Here he had a girl who loved him, and who needed him. He didn t need to be a hero, because he already was. He was Carly s hero. That meant more than anything.

Mikaela had never needed him. She could always handle things on her own. She could fix her own car, protect herself from Decepticons what did she need him for?

Sam hadn t seen Mikaela since that they, one year ago, when she broke it off, and the rode off on her new motorcycle. It was an orange and black KTM. Sam had never seen it before, and he remembered that he had wondered how on earth she could ve afforded it, but he never asked.

He had no idea where she was, or what she was doing now, and he told himself that he didn t care, but deep inside he knew that wasn t true. He loved Carly, but he wished that he at least had some way of knowing that Mikaela was safe. They did discover an alien race together, after all. And their break up had been so sudden

Mikaela loved the sound of a roaring engine. She closed the hood on a Volvo that she was just finished with, and wiped her hands on an already oily cloth. She sighed and looked over at the setting sun, her eyes squinting. It was probably time to go home. She was done for the day. She gathered her stuff and left Billy & Sons Auto Repair. She yelled to Billy, the owner, that she was leaving.

"OK, g'night Carly!" he yelled back. The people at the witness protection agency had chosen the name Carly for her. Apparently it was supposed to be funny, for some reason, but Mikaela failed to see why. It was a lame ass name.

The workshop was a shabby little place with several rusty cars in the black yard, long grass that no one had done anything about, and just overall messy, but it was a good enough job. Besides, it was only her daytime job. She took her helmet and walked up to her orange motorcycle. Then she was on her way. She drove to the outskirts of the little town she now called home, and parked outside a little motel. Home sweet home. Mikaela had promised herself that as soon as she could afford it she would get a little apartment instead, but it never came to that. She probably could afford it now, but she just didn t care that much. It would just be another place to stay in. So what was the difference?

She got of her MC, and took off her helmet, shaking her long dark hair. I need a shower she said. She started approaching the stairs to her little room when she turned around, looking at her motorcycle, which looked pretty out of place on the parking lot, next to a little red scooter and a rusty old pickup.  
>Mikaela smiled slightly at the sight. Are you comin , or are you gonna stay out here tonight? Suddenly the MC transformed into a more human-like form, standing upright, but instead of two legs the robot drove on one motorcycle wheel, its legs conjoined into one. Other than that the robots upper body was very smooth and humanlike.<p>

"I'm comin'" , the autobot said, looking around. It had gotten dark, and no one was around. By now people had gotten pretty used to the sight of autobots, so that wasn t the concern. Buzz just wanted Mikaela safe. That was his mission, after all. Why he had been assigned to her. Besides, seeing an autobot entering a humans sleep quarters in the middle of the night was somewhat taboo.

Due to humans and autobots new coexistence on Earth there had been some new situations occurring. Humans with sexual desires towards autobots were in daily speech called metal lovers and autobots who liked humans back in that manners were referred to by other humans as Steelers , because they were stealing away humans from other humans. And, obviously, they were made of steel. This new social construct was mostly not accepted.  
>Buzz tried as discretely as he could to climb the stairs up to Mikaelas room. Mikaela followed. They entered the small room and Mikaela locked the door behind them. She sighed.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Buzz asked.

"Nothing, it's just I dunno. So, any autobot-related work tonight, or do we have some free time?"

"Actually, I ve been told that there was a special assignment for you tonight,"

Mikaela groaned,"Really? And it can't wait?"

"No, it sounded like they wanted it done as soon as you were free,"

"Great, fine, let s go,"

They entered the workshop an hour later. It was a big secret workshop where autobots could come and get repaired. Here worked only extremely skilled mechanics. Mikaela had been educated here to help repair autobots, and she was damn good at it. She had studied there ins and outs, but there was still much to learn.

Mikaela ended up here, miles from her old home, under the witness protection program, guarded by Buzz. The government had noticed her skills, and didn't want to let her go. She knew too much. But Mikaela was fine with her new life. She loved doing what she did. She didn t miss her old life at all. At least that s what she kept telling herself.

"Mikaela! Great! I just got in an autobot, who has been asking for you!" Mr. K, head of engineering, told her. Mikaela followed him, and put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail. She immediately recognized the giant yellow autobot.

"Bumblebee? What are you doing here?"

The cybertronian started waving around with his giant arms, trying to explain, when Mr. K filled in for him.

"He's here about his vocal processor again, we need you to take a look at him, Oh. Ok, sure, of course I'll take a look at him,"

Upon hearing this, Bumblebee played sounds of cheering on his radio, clapping his massive hands. This made Mikaela laugh, but it also brought back old memories. Bumblebee is Sam s car. She knew he would never leave his side. Mikaela started gathering some tools. Buzz hung back, but always kept an eye on her. Mikaela told Bumblebee to open his mouth Say aaaaah,

She located the chip, and started working on it. So how s Sam? I heard he got a medal from the President, Bumblebee nodded slightly and tried to speak.

"Sam fi-fine,"

"Good, that's good,"

Bumblebee tried to continue, but Mikaela stopped him. Wait, let me just finish here, then we can talk properly, About twenty minutes later Mikaela announced that she was done.

"OK big guy, sing me a song!"

Bumblebee coughed, "Hrm . Hi Mikaela,"

"Good! Now, say; She sells sea shells down by the sea shore!"

Bee concentrated. "She sells...sea shells.. down by the... uh sea shore"!

"Good Bee! You have your voice back! It s still a little slow. I can take a look at it again if you'd like?"

"No, thanks. Maybe another time," Bumblebee smiled. Mikaela smiled too. She had missed him greatly.  
>The suddenly Bee got excited again, "Right ! Meeting ! Autobots !"<p>

"Slow down Bee, what meeting?"

"All au-autobots. Gathering. Meeting. Tomorrow!"

"Oh," Buzz, who had overheard their conversation, drove up next to Mikaela.

"Yeah, I got a call from Optimus earlier about it. Apparently we re all meeting up tomorrow noon at NEST headquarters,"

"And when where you gonna tell me this?"

"When there was time. And now there is," Buzz said. "And I really want you to come with me," he continued.

"With you? Why?"

"OK, let me put it this way; you're coming with me."

"Oh, so now you re the boss of me?" Mikaela crossed her arms, frowning. She couldn't believe it! She had to go back!

"Give me one good reason,"

"Look, I'm your guardian, my job is to look out for you!"

Mikaela was just about to respond when she stopped herself. Why bother? She might as well go. When Buzz realized he had won the argument he retreated to stand where he stood earlier. Mikaela turned to Bumblebee again.  
>I want you to come, he said. Mikaela couldn t help but smile again.<p>

"Then I'll come,"

**AN: I don't know what you guys thought, but this is my beginning, anyways! Please R&R! /Space**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was late. He knew it. And he knew how bad his boss would kick his ass if he didn't get that mail delivered on time. He hurriedly got dressed. Carly just stepped out of the bathroom, finished with her make-up.

"Hurry sweetie," She winked at him. Sam didn't find the situation amusing at all.

"I'm gonna lose my job…" Sam groaned, and tried to button his shirt right.

When he finally finished dressing himself he kissed Carly goodbye and drove off. It wasn't a long drive, which was lucky, because there was only so much Sam's piece of shit car could handle. Sam missed Bumblebee. And why did it sound like there was something hard rolling around in the trunk?

Sam didn't have time to check up on it. He figured it was just the crappy car falling apart once again. He parked and got inside the massive building. He was about ten minutes late. Not too bad. Maybe no one would notice.

He gathered the mail and hurriedly started his round. He walked fast through the corridors, handing out letters and papers. Suddenly the pile of letters in front of him started to move.

"What the-?"

He removed some of the letters and suddenly Wheelie's ugly face became clear among the papers.

"Well hello!" Wheelie grinned, and Brains jumped up as well. Sam stopped, feeling the veins pulsating from his temple area. He quickly spun his mail cart around, with the two bots still on it, and turned into the copying room, which currently was unoccupied.

"What the hell are you two doing here, are you trying to get me fired? Because I like this job!"

"Really? This job?" Wheelie eyed the pile of sorted letters next to him.

"YES! Now get out and into my car, and stay there! And don't let anyone see you!" he said to Wheelie, but as soon as he finished his sentence he noticed that Brains was gone. He looked around.

Brains had opened the copying machine, and was currently sitting on it.

"Hey Sam! You can hand out copies of my metal ass, that'll cheer this place up a bit!"

"No no!" Sam shoved Brains down on the floor, hitting every button on the copying machine, but it was too late. It spat out hundreds of papers. Sam felt drops of sweat trickle down his forehead. Suddenly the door behind him screeched. Sam spun around, and faced a long, woman with dark hair.

"Oh, come to papa!" Wheelie exclaimed, taking a step closer to the woman, who started screaming.

Sam covered his ears, intensely wishing that all this was just some kind of nightmare.

Several other employees came to see what the fuss was all about. The chaos and screaming made Wheelie transform into a toy car, and seconds later he was out in the hallway.

"NO, COME BACK!" Sam threw himself after the autobot, knocking over a man on the way. There were papers flying everywhere and people screaming. Chaos.

About twenty minutes later Sam was standing by his crappy car, holding a box with his belongings. Wheelie and Brains were jumping around his feet.

"Sorry about your job," Brains suddenly said, looking up at the human.

"Uh-huh…" Sam managed to say, with a blank expression upon his face.

"We'll make it up to you!" Wheelie said. "Come with us to the meeting!"

Sam blinked, "What meeting?"

"Yeah, the meeting! A secret gathering of all the autobots currently living on Earth! Ooh, it's gonna get big!" Brains jumped up and down.

"Bumblebee will be there," Wheelie said.

Sam felt torn. He did want to see Bumblebee. Now when Sam had a regular job, and Bumblebee was out on his secret missions they hardly ever saw each other. And of course he wanted to see Optimus as well. But at the same time he just wanted to be normal. Carly would not be happy about the fact that he no longer could pay his part of the rent. And she would be furious if he said that he was going on an autobot meeting. Carly liked Bumblebee, but him aside she really didn't care much for autobots. They were too dangerous. She already had a brother in the army that she never saw, she didn't need a boyfriend who was never home, and that she didn't know from day to day if he was ever coming home again.

Sam understood Carly's fears, but… it was starting to be very clear for him that having a normal life was pretty much out of the question. The question was just if Carly would understand.

"When is this meeting?" Sam asked, pushing his thoughts of Carly aside. He just lost his job. Carly worked a lot from home some days, so he couldn't just go home. He might as well go to the meeting.

"Well, we were on our way there. We thought we could ride with you. And then we thought that you could come with us!" Brains told him.

Sam and the two small cybertronians sat down in his crappy car once more, and Sam threw his box of belongings in the back seat.

They drove to an abandoned car tunnel, next to the old junkyard in the outskirts of town. The place was almost completely abandoned, with the exception of two homeless persons in the tunnel. They kept their distance from Sam, staring at him. Sam felt very uncomfortable. None of the autobots had showed up.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sam wondered, feeling the homeless couple's eyes burning holes in him.

"Absolutely," Wheelie said.

There had been other homeless people there it seemed. There were boxes and blankets spread out in the tunnel, and there seemed to have been fires lit here and there. Water dropped here and there from the ceiling, and the smell was… interesting.

Sam sighed, but suddenly he heard the sound of engines, coming closer and closer. He listened. Suddenly the tunnel lit up. Car lights. Several cars of different models drove inside in a row. Soon a few motorcycles arrived, and two vans, a monster truck, and, of course, a Peterbilt with flames. Optimus.

One by one the vehicles transformed into massive autobots. The homeless couple ran for it, disappearing further into the massive, abandoned tunnel. Sam looked around, and he couldn't help but smile. The autobots were like… family. Working with them meant a lot to him, but… at the same time he just wanted to be normal. Sam felt torn once more, but tried not to think about it. He tried to locate Bumblebee, but it seemed that he hadn't arrived yet. He wondered where he was, and why _he _hadn't told him about this meeting… true, Bumblebee wasn't quite the big talker, but still…

Optimus approached his small human friend. Sam looked up at him.

"Sam, I am very pleased to see you here,"

"It's good to see you too. So, what is this meeting about, anyways. I.. haven't really got any of the information," Sam glared down at Wheelie and Brains, who went to hide behind Ratchet's leg.

"I will explain when everyone has arrived," Optimus said in his usual deep tone.

"Yeah, where's Bumblebee?" Sam asked.

"I expect him to arrive at any second together with Buzz,"

"Buzz?"

Suddenly the familiar yellow Camaro entered the tunnel and drove up next to Sam, and transformed.

"Bee. I've missed you the last couple of days, where have you been?"

"Out.. of… town," the autobot replied with a robotic voice, reaching down his giant hand for his human friend to touch. "I've… repaired… my… voice,"

"Yes, I can hear that!"

Then the massive yellow robot started to squirm. "Don't.. be… angry,"

Sam frowned, "Why would I be angry?"

Then a new vehicle entered the tunnel. An orange vehicle, that Sam had watched drive away from him a year ago. And the same person was driving it…

"No…" Sam looked up at Bumblebee. "You knew about this?" Bumblebee nodded, looking as ashamed as a non-human robot can. The motorcycle came closer.

"OK Bee, I am angry,"

The KTM parked next to Bumblebee, and Mikaela got off, removing her helmet, her long dark hair falling perfectly down on her shoulders. When she was off, the motorcycle transformed into a human-sized autobot, with conjoined legs, driving on one wheel.

"Hi," Sam managed to say, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hi Sam," Mikaela replied. "I didn't know you'd be here,"

"I didn't know that _you_ would be here!"

Sam turned back to Bumblebee, "Are you behind this?"

Bumblebee found that a working voice was suddenly not so desirable anymore. Only a weird mechanic noise managed to escape his mouth. Sam didn't know what to make of that.

"Well, you've got your voice back, now's the time to talk, Bee!"

"You will have to take this matter after the meeting. Since we are now all here, it is time to begin," Optimus then said, and Bumblebee, saved by the bell, breathed out, but Sam raised a finger, pointing at him, "This isn't over, Bee!"

"Welcome all autobots!" Optimus greeted. "I am glad to see that everyone got my message. I know that there are more autobots around the globe who couldn't be here today, but I am pleased to see that so many of us could make it. I have gathered us all here because I feel that there are some important notes that we need to discuss. The humans have generously agreed to share their home planet with us. We have now lived side by side with them for a while, and we have some new things to take into account. New social rules that apply to both humans and autobots."

Optimus continued to talk about social protocols, but Sam found it very hard to focus on anything other than Mikaela.

"…luckily we have with us today two humans," Optimus suddenly said, and all eyes turned to Sam an Mikaela.

"I know and trust these humans. They are our friends. Sam and Mikaela, we, the autobots, would very much appreciate it if you would act as our spokespersons, and speak for our rights. We need humans that are on our side,"

Sam snapped out of his thoughts of him and Mikaela. Suddenly he had other things to think about.

"What? But why us? You have the whole NEST on your side!" Sam said.

"True, we fight side by side with those at NEST, but we need civilians on our side to act as our intermediaries,"

"But, what difference can we make!" Mikaela wondered. "We're just two… people,"

"You can make great difference. More than you know," Optimus reliped.

Sam turned to look at Mikaela. She glanced back. Would this mean that they would see more of each other?

Sam's thoughts returned to Carly and he sighed. This could only end badly…


End file.
